Naruto The Destruction Carrier
by Koshiro Kun
Summary: Naruto telah mengalahkan madara dan naruto diberikan semua kekuatan madara ,, naruto yang ingin melamar sakura datang kerumah sakura tapi betapa sakit hatinya naruto ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya ternyata melakukan hubungan badan kepada temannya sendiri,dan juga Betapa Sakitnya Hatinya ketika para tetua memilih sasuke menjadi Hokage ke 6(maaf gk bgus buat summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Mystery**

**Pairing:Naruto x Naruko(Gue pencinta NaruNaru)**

**Rated:K**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

Chapter 1

seorang anak remaja berambut pirang mengeluarkan air mata karena dia sudah mengalahkan madara tetapi para temannya mengharapkan sasuke yang membunuh madara,bodoh bukan?

disaat naruto ingin melamar sakura dia malah melihat Sasuke Sahabatnya Dan Sakura Orang yang dicintainya melakukan hubungan badan,dan naruto melihat mereka berdua dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan merenung disebuah padang rumput yang indah,Namun Kesialan Naruto datang lagi saat dia melihat siapa yang akan menjadi hokage ke 6 Terpampang jelas yang menjadi hokage 6 adalah Uchiha Sasuke Menyakitkan bukan?

"Lihat saja konoha kalian semua akan hancur"Ucap Naruto Yang Mulai Memandang Semuanya dengan datar

Naruto Kini Berjalan Keluar desa dengan tatapan kosong

"Hey naruto kau mau kemana"Tanya para rookie

"kau tidak perlu tahu dan kalian bukanlah temanku"ucap naruto dengan datar

"hey kita ini teman naruto"ucap Kiba

"diam kau bangsat"ucap naruto menggeram

"apa maksudmu mengatakanku bangsat hah"ucap kiba mulai yang mulai menggeram

"apa yang ada di otak kalian hah Setelah aku mengalahkan madara kalian tidak menjadikanku hokage tapi sudah terlambat aku sudah tidak berniat menjadi hokage"ucap naruto dengan datar

"dia jenius naruto"ucap shikamaru

"jadi menurutmu aku tidak jenius hah"ucap naruto

"bangsat kalian semua aku berikan hadiah perpisahan"ucap naruto kesal dengan para warga dan tetua desa memilih sasuke menjadi hokage

**Dai Rasenringu**

Duarrr Buakhhh Duarrr

Para Rookie Pun terkapar lemas dan naruto sudah menghilang dari mereka semua

'ternyata kau benar Nagato Aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali dan kita akan menciptakan perdamaian yang kau katakan' Batin Naruto

Naruto pun melakukan jutsu Edo tensei dengan membawa korban yang akan digunakan di jutsu edo tensei

**Edo Tensei No Jutsu**

sebuah peti pun muncul dan mengeluarkan Nagato

"ada apa aku disini yah"tanya nagato

"hayy nagato"panggil naruto

"na-naruto kenapa kau membangkitkanku dengan jutsu itu perdamaian sudah kau dapatkan"tanya nagato

"tidak ini bukan perdamaian tapi keegoisan mau kah kau membantuku melakukan perdamaian yang seperti katamu kita akan memberikan semua nya rasa sakit"Ucap Naruto

"hmm baiklah tapi kenapa aku hanya di edo tensei"tanya Nagato

"hmm aku akan melakukan jutsu baruku yaitu ** Shisha O Ikikaeru seru **jutsu ini menghidupkan orang yang telah mati

meskipun chakra ku akan habis tapi aku masih memiliki chakra kyuubi yang dapat membuat chakraku kembali dan kita akan membuat semua bertekuk lutut kepada kita"ucap naruto

"hmm baiklah naruto kita akan memberikan dunia apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit oh ya apa kau akan membangkitkan clan uzumaki"tanya nagato

"tentu saja nagato kita akan membuat yang namanya perdamaian sebenarnya"ucap naruto datar

"oh ya ayo kita ke uzushiogakure dan aku ingin kau tahu kenapa clan uzumaki menjadi clan yang sangat jarang kita temui"ucap Nagato

"apa itu"tanya naruto datar

"sebenarnya dulu desa uzushiogakure dihancurkan oleh desa kumogakure,Kirigakure,dan iwagakure"ucap nagato serius

"akan kuhancurkan kalian semua"ucap naruto

"Baiklah kita mulai jutsunya"Ucap Naruto

** Shisha O Ikikaeru seru**

Nagato tiba tiba terselimuti cahaya putih dan tubuhnya menjadi seperti manusia asli

naruto pun pingsan setelah melakukan jutsu tersebut

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Uhh dimana aku"tanya naruto yang berada di punggung nagato

"hmm kita sudah sampai di uzushiogakure naruto"ucap Nagato melepaskan naruto dari punggunngnya

"desa ini menyedihkan aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua desa bodoh"ucap naruto

"hmm naruto ayo kita cari naruto apa ada orang disini"ucap nagato

"hmm apa mungkin ada orang disini"tanya naruto

"mungkin saja "ucap Nagato

Naruto dan Nagato

"hey nagato kenapa ada tenda disitu"tanya Naruto

"hnn kita lihat saja"Ucap nagato

naruto dan nagato pun menghampiri tenda tersebut

"Huwaaa tolong jangan perkosa aku"Ucap Gadis Yang Ada Didalam tenda tersebut

"siapa kau dan kenapa kau ada disini "tanya naruto tanpa basa basi

"hmm aku uzumaki naruko"ucap gadis tersebut

"hmm aku tidak yakin kau uzumaki rambutmu saja warna kuning"ucap nagato

"hey nagato rambutku juga kuning bodoh"ucap naruto

"oh ya aku lupa"ucap nagato yang pikun

"ada apa kau kesini Naruko chan"tanya Naruto

"hah chan hei naruto kenapa kau memanggilnya chan"tanya nagato

"hmm entahlah mungkin aku tertarik dengannya"Ucap naruto dengan datar

"a-ano aku sebenarnya mencari apakah anggota clan uzumaki selain aku"ucap naruko

"oh kenalkan aku nagato uzumaki,dan dia Uzumaki naruto"ucap Nagato

"hnn"hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut

"ya salam kenal"ucap Naruko Tersenyum

"hnn ya"ucap naruto singkat

"hmm baiklah setahun lagi kita akan mengguncang dunia"Ucap nagato

"hey naruko chan apa kau mau menghancurkan desa yang menghancurkan desa ini"tanya naruto dingin

"tentu apa pun akan kulakukan untuk menghancurkan desa yang menghancurkan desa ini"ucap naruko

**TBC**

**Fic Kedua nih reviews nya yak ini mungkin updatenya 2-7 hari sekali**

**kalau I Will Be Strong setiap hari kalau gak ada gejala**

**Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Genre:Adventure,Mystery**

**Pairing:Naruto x Naruko(Gue pencinta NaruNaru)**

**Rated:K**

**Warning:Gaje ,Jelek,Alur Mungkin Kecepetan dan saya usahakan Akan Memperpanjang sebisa saya**

**Dont Like,Dont Flame**

Chapter 2

"kalau begitu mau kah kau ikut dengan aku dan memberikan desa bodoh yang ada didunia ini rasa sakit"tanya naruto datar

"ya aku mau naruto kun"ucap Naruko

"hey naruto kenapa dia memanggilmu menggunakan suffix kun"tanya nagato

"huh dasar baka"naruto menggerutu karna temannya yang satu ini bodoh tingkat tinggi

"Heyy Kau bahkan dulu lebih bodo dari aku"ucap Nagato

"hnn jangan samakan aku dengan aku yang dulu"ucap Naruto Dengan Dingin

"naruto kun "lirih naruko

"hnn"naruto Hanya mengucapkan Hnn

"bagaimana kalau kita berlatih agar kuat lalu memberikan mereka arti rasa sakit"ucap naruko

"hnn betul juga kau naruko chan"ucap naruto datar

"hei Nagato apa kau bisa membangkitkan semua pein"tanya Naruto

"hmm Tentu Bahkan aku bisa menyuruh mereka bertarung tanpa kukendalikan"ucap Nagato

"hmm Bagus Kita Beri Konoha kejutan"Ucap Naruto Dengan Seringaianya

"hnn ayo kita ke konoha dan kita akan membuat mereka terkejut naruto"ucap Nagato yang masuk dalam mode serius

Kini Datanglah Ke 6 Pein

"hmm bagus kalian sudah datang kita akan kekonoha tapi kita hanya Membuat Mereka Terkejut"Ucap Nagato

Keenam Pein hanya mengangguk

mereka pun melakukan perjalanan ke konoha

With

Rookie 12

mereka sedang nongkrong bersama karna mereka sudah Sembuh

"ada apa dengan naruto kenapa dia menyerang kita"ucap Kiba

"hnn Itu Semua Karena kita bodoh"ucap shikamaru

"bodoh kenapa"tanya Ino

"heh kau lupa apa cita cita naruto dari kecil dia ingin menjadi hokage ke 6 dan kau ingat siapa hokage ke 6 Sasuke Sahabatnya Sendiri"Ucap Shikamaru

Kini Mereka Shock Akan Perkataan Shikamaru

"Na-Naruto Kun"Lirih Hinata Yang Mengeluarkan Air Mata

Tiba Tiba Datanglah 9 Orang dihadapan Para Rookie 12

"Pe-pein kenapa kau masih hidup"ucap sakura kaget

"hnn"hanya itu yang dikatakan pein tendou

"apa mau kalian"tanya kiba dan Shino

"jelaskan naruto"Ucap Nagato

"hnn hay para manusia bodoh"ucap naruto dengan datar

"na-naruto a-apa kau dikendalikan"tanya Neji

"hnn tidak aku hanya ingin Melihat desa terkutuk ini"ucap Naruto

"Terkutuk Ini Desamu Naruto"Ucap Sakura

"Dia kau gadis tidak perawan"Ucap Naruto

"apa maksudmu kuhajar kau "Ucap Sakura

Shanna..

Duakhhh Buarrr

Sakura Terlempar beberapa Meter

"berani kau menyentuh naruto kun kubunuh kau"Teriak Naruko

"apa maksud kedatangan kalian"tanya shikamaru

"hnn hanya ingin bertemu mantan teman dan sepertinya perang dunia shinobi 5 akan dimulai"Ucap Naruto

"Apa Maksudmu dan siapa kalian berdua"ucap Kiba menunjuk orang berambut kuning dan merah

"hnn aku nagato uzumaki rikudou senin ketiga dan gadis itu Naruko Uzumaki ninja wanita terkuat"ucap Nagato

"Dan bisa kau sebut kami Triple God Uzumaki"Ucap Naruko Datar

"Kita Tidak Akan Menang Melawan Mereka Pein Saja Tidak Mungkin"Ucap Ino

"kenapa kau melakukan ini naruto"tanya sakura

"itu karna disaat aku ingin melamarmu kau malah melakukan hubungan badan dengan pemuda uchiha itu"ucap Naruto

"Na-Naruto Kun Pulanglah"lirih Hinata

"heh setelah aku melihat sakura dan uchiha sialan itu melakukan hubungan badan aku ingin melamarmu tapi apa kau malah berpacaran dengan inuzuka

itu"ucap Naruto Datar

"apa kau ingin menghancurkan desa ini naruto"tanya Sakura

"tsk!jangan memanggilku gadis murahan dirimu menjijikkan"ucap naruto dengan datar dan dingin

"hnn tidak mungkin 1 tahun ah maksudku 1 bulan semua desa akan hancur"ucap Naruto

"se-semua kenapa kau"Ucapan sakura terpotong

"diam Kau Gadis murahan Kalian tidak perlu tahu dan Ingat aku telah diberi madara mata Ini"Ucap Naruto Memperlihatkan

Sharingannya

"alasan aku ingin menghancurkan Semua desa hnn karna mereka mengancurkan Desa Uzushiogakure"ucap Naruto Dengan Datar

"dan alasanku menghancurkan Konoha Karena Kalian bodoh aku yang mengalahkan madara kalian malah memilih uchiha sialan itu menjadi hokage apa kalian

tidak berfikir cita cita kalian direbut oleh teman sendiri"ucap naruto geram

"Maafkan Kami Naruto"Ucap Kiba

"hnn persetan dengan kata temen kalian hanya lah sampah"ucap naruto emosi

"hnn siksa mereka pein tapi jangan bunuh mereka"ucap naruto

para pein hanya mengangguk

**Shinra Tensei**

**Basho ten'in**

para rookie kini terkapar terkena jutsu pein

"ya sudah ayo kita pergi"ajak naruto

"huh lemah pantas saja melawan madara mereka kalah dengan mudah"Ucap naruko

"hnn mereka lemah sekali naruto aku jijik melihat mereka"ucap nagato

"hnn"naruto hanya membalas dengan hnn dan mereka pergi

**TBC**

**maaf ini wordsnya dikit karna saya sibuk hehehe maklum udah kelas 9**

**Zero Of Zoel:ya ini udah lanjut**

**Jigoku no arashi:maksudnya?**

**Hadinamikaze:thanks  
**

** :hehehe okay**

** .79:yosh**

**rahmatz:yosh bagus kalau begitu**

**Nokia 7610:hmmm okay vrohh**

**Author Pergi log out jaa~**


End file.
